1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed control device for feeding a paper sheet such as an original to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic document feeder (ADF) is generally mounted in a copying machine to feed each paper sheet to an exposure position.
In the ADF of this type, conventionally, the leading or trailing end of the original is detected by a photosensor at the inlet port for the original and a timer of the like is operated for a predetermined time interval. When the time interval for feeding the original to the exposure position of the glass platen is elapsed, the feeder stops feeding the original. Meanwhile, the original may have punched holes for filing. The size of the holes may vary. If the photosensor detects one of the holes at the original inlet port and determines that the original has already passed, a jam detector may be erronenously operated. Further, the original is not properly positioned at the exposure position, resulting in poor appearance of the image.